Various entities may use digital information systems to manage information of all kinds. For example, a manufacturing company may use an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system to manage its inventory, manufacturing schedules, and product orders. The manufacturing company may use the same system to manage contact information, such as employee, customer and vendor information; accounting information, such as payroll, customer invoices and vendor payments; and sales information, such as completed sales, sales forecasts, region sales summaries, and so on. As another example, a group of physicians may use a digital information system to manage patient medical information. The patient medical information may include patient demographic information; scanned notes from physicians taken during consultations with or examinations of the patient; lab results from any tests or analyses, such as tests of blood or tissue; images that may have been captured, such as x-rays, MRIs (magnetic resonance images), CAT scans (computer-aided tomography), and so. The group of physicians may also use the digital information system to track accounting information, such as payroll, patient invoices and payments, insurance invoices and payments, lab charges, and so on.
Digital information systems may be implemented on a single computer, or on a networked system of computers distributed throughout one building, several buildings, or buildings all over the world. The digital information system may include many different software components. The software components may be provided by a single company or by many different companies. Further, a digital information system may be implemented in various phases. For example, the software components may be designed and coded in a “design” phase. The software components may be integrated during a “configuration” phase of implementation. During the configuration phase, various components may be selected and configured to work together and within a specific system of computer hardware or within a specific network. Also during this configuration, various parameters of the software components may be set in order to implement a digital information system that implements the desired functions. For example, referring to the group of physicians described above, various generic, off-the-shelf ERP software components may be selected and configured, during a configuration phase, to work together and within the group's computer network to implement a system for managing patient medical information. During a “runtime” phase, programming code in the software components may be executed by one or more computer devices or systems to perform functions on the information within the system.